PokeFly
by animeguitarists
Summary: LittleDemonPrincess and Miss9McFly4SoD have joined forces to make POKEFLY! McFly and Pokemon crossed into it. Plus they have gotten persephone89 shelby to be clearer from Deviantart to help! R&R!
1. Chapter 1: Missy

**MUWHAHAHAHA.**

**HI'S!**

**THIS SHALL BE…**

**MISS9MCFLY4SOD!**

**YESH!**

**RandomRandomRandomRandom**

"BUT WHYYYYYYY?" Ash whined as he kept a hold of Dawn's arm forcing her to stay on the path to Ridder Town. "Because Ash," She said pulling her arm breaking free of his grip causing Ash to fall on the ground. "I need to see my mom, I haven't seen her in a long time."

Ash stood up, brushed the dirt off his pants then looked at Dawn with a puppy dog look, "No Ash. No puppy dog looks will work." Ash turned his head to his friend Brock to join in but Brock refused, "Ash, I know what she means, I had to go too back in the day to work at the gym."

Ash sighed, "Bye Dawn." Came from both Ash and Brock. Dawn gave a small smile and said her goodbye and headed down the path to Livingstonville. Ash sighed again, "I'm gonna miss her."

Brock laughed then put his arm around Ash, "Someone's gonna miss their girlfriend." He chanted in a childish voice. Ash pushed his arm off of him and then pointed. "TO RIDDER TOWN WE GO!" He ran off to Ridder Town leaving Brock behind to call his name.

_What's going on over on the other side?_

"DOUGIE NO!" Tom yelled as Dougie ran back towards the way they came.

"TOM! DIGGY IS OFF AGAIN!" Dougie said looking around for Diglet holes. Tom sighed then turned to Danny and Harry. "We're going to find Diggy, stay here. Okay?" Harry crossed his arms.

"You think we're going to run off without you two don't you?" Tom nodded then ran off after Dougie. Danny and Harry sighed, kicking the ground making dirt come up making Danny cough.

"Want to go get a drink?" He said in his Bolton accent. Harry nodded as the walked towards Ridder Town away from Tom and Dougie.

Once in town Danny looked around, "Where is thy Drink area place deal." He said in a knightly mocking voice. Harry looked around then pointed to a vending machine. Danny cheered then ran towards it. "DANNY!" Harry yelled running after him.

Ash ran straight into town, "BROCK! I'M GONNA FIND A VENDING MACHINE!" Brock yelled at Ash, but to Ash it was just a faint noise. Ash started to reach into his pocket while he was running then "OMPH!" Flat on his back he fell.

"HEY WATCH WHERE YOU GOING?!" Ash said getting up from the ground picking up the few coins he dropped. "Why don't you?" Said the young man standing up furiously from the ground. He stuck his dollar into the vending machine and pressed the Cola button and the drink came out.

Ash looked over at the young man and noticed who he was, "Oh, I'm sorry." The man brushed his curly hair out of his eyes. "Why do you apologize now? Just because you found out I'm famous?"

"I just didn't see you," Ash said as Brock ran in. He stopped for a minute to catch his breath then he looked at Ash then at the man, then back at Ash, "Oh Ash, what did you do this time?"

Before Ash could say anything the man jumped in, "It wasn't his fault, well it kinda was, but he just ran into me." Brock looked at Ash who nodded. The other man looked at the man with curly hair and said, "If your not going to drink that can I have it?" The man with curly haired sighed and shook up the pop then opened it towards the other man.

"AH! DANNY!" The one who is covered with pop yelled. The one called Danny laughed at his friend. He looked back up at Ash and Brock and said, "Let's start this over, I'm Danny Jones." Brock looked shock then looked over at Ash.

"You ran into a pop star?" Ash gave a small nod then looked back at Danny, "I'm Ash Ketchum, I'm a pokemon trainer! This is my friend Brock, he used to be a gym leader but now he's a trainer with me!" Danny nodded.

"We are also pokemon trainers, they just now opened a pokemon league for Musicians. Oh Yeah, This is Harry Judd, the drummer of McFly. He owns mostly fighting type. I own different types."

"Well let's see how strong they are!" Ash said raising his fist into the air punching it. Danny shook his head, "We still haven't ate and we're pretty hungry." Harry's stomach growled and Danny, Ash, and Brock laughed.

"Well let's go get some food then we'll battle!" Ash said, "But one thing's first…I'LL RACE YOU DANNY TO GET FOOD! THE LOSER HAS TO PAY!" Danny laughed.

"Alright, on the count to three. ONE! TWO! THREE!" He said, as they both ran off on three. Next thing you know, and bet you expected it. "OMPH!" Back on the ground.

"WHAT THE? WHAT DO YOU THINK YOUR DOING!?" A girl yelled as she picked up her seven pokeballs that fell on ground.

Ash and Danny both stood up, "We're sorry," Ash tried to apologize. The other girl, taller than the first one, said, "Sorry doesn't pay for pokeball fall." The last girl stood up, she was more of a medium height, she gave a smirk to the boys and said, "A battle pays for it though."

Danny looked at Ash then said, "Wouldn't it be easier if we took you three out to dinner? We got two other guys coming," The two girls who were standing up shook their heads as the other still looked on the ground as she was gathering her pokeballs.

Danny bent down to pick one up and hand it to the girl. She gave him a glare then took the pokeball with anger. She put her pokeballs in her bag and crossed her arms. "Battle for forgiveness."

"But there's three of you, and only two of us." Ash explained. The taller girl shook her head, "You can bring one of you two friends in to battle, and we'll play three way."

Ash and Danny looked at each other until Harry and Brock finally caught up to them. "ASH!" Brock said, "Not again!"

**RandomRandomRandom**

**It shall be over.**

**Please review**

**Then Annie and Shelby will put up the next to chapters.**


	2. Chapter 2: Shelby shlby11170277

After a short while, Brock and Harry caught up with Danny and Ash. As soon as Harry arrived, a shorter girl appeared from behind the taller girl and screamed, "I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE!" and ran up to Danny, "IM YOUR NUMBER ONE FAN!" and hugged him. "Hey! Take it easy kid!!!" shouted Danny. The shorter girl, who had let go said "Sorry, but I'm just a huge fan of McFly, and I couldn't help myself," she said in a slightly embarrassed tone.

"It's ok," said Danny in a happy voice. "So, who are you three?" he asked. The three girls got in order, from shortest to tallest, and stated their names and specialties "Hi! I'm Marissa, but you can call me Missy. I specialize in water and ice types," said the short girl, who was dressed in blue and had short brown hair. "Hey, the name's Shelby, and I'm into grass, poison, and psychic types," said the middle girl, who was dressed in green and had long dark brown hair. "Hiyas! My name is Annie, but my friends call me Anime. I train electric and fire types," said the tallest girl, who was dressed in red and had short, wavy blonde hair.

"Nice to meet ya," said Danny, Brock, Harry, and Ash. "So, are we gonna battle or what?" asked Shelby. "Actually, we were on our way to eat. Would you like to join us for lunch? We can always battle afterwards," said Ash. The three girls got into a huddle, and a few seconds later, Annie came forward and said, "We would be happy to join you for lunch."

At the diner, everyone placed their orders, and got to know everyone better. "I don't think I ever introduced myself," said Ash, "I'm-" "Ash Ketchum from Pallet Town," interrupted Shelby, who had pulled out a small device that looked similar to a PSP.

"Ummm, what is that?" asked Harry. "It's a fame checker," the girls said together. "We can tell you all of your achievements just by looking you up in this device. We can tell that you have participated in the Kanto league and are in the top 16, placed first in the Orange Island league, you are in the top 8 in both the Jhoto and Hoenn leagues, and you defeated the battle frontier. Isn't that right Ash?" asked Shelby with a smirk.

"Yeah…wow…I can't believe that you can just look up all of the things I did on that little thing. What do you know about Brock then?" asked Ash. Marissa had pulled out another fame checker and started to look up some information on Brock. "Well Brock, you used to be a gym leader in Kanto, and you have participated in a number of contests and other stuff," said Missy to Brock.

"That's quite impressive," said Danny. "Isn't it though?" asked Annie with a twinge of sarcasm in her voice. "Well, I guess we can get to the battle, now that everyone's done eating," said Brock. "YEAH!" the group said together.

"OK, the battle between Missy, Shelby, and Annie vs. Ash, Harry, and Danny may now begin!" said Brock, who was refereeing. The girls released their pokemon first, starting with Missy "GO, VAPOREON!" then Shelby, "GO, LEAFEON!" and lastly Annie, "GO, FLAREON!" as the pokemon appeared with a flash. Then the boys, Ash first "GO, STARAVIA!" Danny next, "GO, DELCATTY!" then Harry, "GO, HITMONTOP!" as their pokemon also appeared.

The battle commenced, and Delcatty immediately went after Flareon. It seemed to know what its trainer would command. "Delcatty, use Water Pulse!" shouted Danny. "Flareon dodge!" yelled Annie frantically. Flareon dodged, but it was just a bit too late as the pulse just barely touched its fiery tail, slightly damaging it. Leafeon started to go after Hitmontop, and used Aerial Ace, and Hitmontop was too slow to realize what had happened. It fell to the ground with a thud, and Brock yelled, "Hitmonchan is unable to battle!"

Vaporeon and Staravia were going after each other fiercely. Staravia started to use Quick Attack, but Vaporeon dodged it and used Ice Beam. Staravia dodged it, but the tip of its wing was caught in the beam and was frozen. The weight of the ice was too much, and it had to land. Leafeon had poised itself behind the frozen pokemon's landing zone to await an attack. As soon as Staravia landed, Leafeon started with a Quick Attack, which hit its mark. "Staravia is unable to battle," yelled Brock.

Now it was one pokemon on three, and Delcatty was almost in a state of panic at this time. The Vaporeon, Flareon, and Leafeon were getting ready to attack. Flareon started with Flamethrower, Leafeon joined with Magical Leaf, and Vaporeon came in with Water Gun. With an explosion, the attack made contact with Delcatty, and it went flying through the air, landing a few yards away. "Delcatty is unable to battle, victory goes to Missy, Annie, and Shelby!"


End file.
